Where a Bomb Is, There's Fire
Where a Bomb Is, There's Fire is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and sixtieth case of the game. It is the forty-fifth case of The Mystery and the sixth and final case in Memorial Avenue. Plot After private eye Jack Chapman told the team that there was an explosion at the Memorial Avenue Museum per the news, Chief Tempest then told Major and the player to head to the museum to find out if the Pyromaniac caused the fire and stop them from destroying Memorial Avenue. The detectives then hurried to the burning museum before they braved the flames, where they found a ticking bomb next to the body of medical intern Violet Kayden in the flames, a pentagram burnt into her chest. They then disarmed the bomb and sent it to the police's car mechanic and part-time inventor Olivier Hunt to analyze in Jacob's absence while Ethan was able to confirm that Violet's death was a murder. They then suspected museum educator Otto Whitewing, who was trying to salvage exhibit pieces from the flames, before they went to the local hospital and interrogated museum curator Danielle Leroux, fashionista Chelsea Chapman and local woman Bianca Wilson, who revealed that she was a nurse working alongside Violet. Soon after all the events, Bianca came to the team, telling them that she had found her brother in the ruins of the Reginald Oakley park. The player and Major then headed to the Reginald Oakley park with Bianca, where they found Jacob in the wreckage, his face desolate and heartbroken by the ruined district. They then comforted the broken former war veteran before they were forced to suspect him in the murder. They then investigated the ruined park, Major heartbroken by how the district was so damaged, where they found clues to suspect historian Mathis Pat and tour guide Laura Parker in Violet's murder. They then discovered Otto's attempted salvaging of Danielle's Pyromaniac painting and that Bianca was on the crime scene. Soon after, they soon got a visit from a panicking Jacob, telling them that his sister had discovered that there was a bomb at the hospital. After the detectives were able to disarm the bomb, which was in a box, they discovered that Laura was the one who left the bomb at the hospital. Laura denied knowing the contents of the box before they found out that Chelsea had a disagreement with Violet over a fashion line for nurses, Mathis had been studying pyromaniac acts in history recently and that Jacob had seen Violet before the murder. In the end, the detectives was able to find the murder weapon to be a flamethrower gun (which Jack analyzed and confirmed to be crafted by Ina Landry) and collected enough clues to arrest Chelsea Chapman as the Pyromaniac, the killer of Violet Kayden and the one responsible for the arson. After they found Chelsea guilty of killing Violet and being the Pyromaniac, the fashionista initially denied the murder and being the Pyromaniac. She then crumbled in tears as she wept, confessing that she couldn't stop the urge, the madness that suffered through her mind. She then confessed that she had been caught in a terrible accident that burnt through Warrenville Academy over two years previously. The accident had scarred and changed her life as she started to suffer from a mental illness of wanting to see things burn, soon satiating her greed with candles burning. Soon after, she started to do bigger by lighting campfires and fire pits. However, her greed soon got bigger and she started to lose control. She then lit her house in the coastal city of Belcoast on fire and fled to Rosenoque for a better life, hoping to hide the truth of her illness from her brother. She then confessed that she reluctantly joined the organization and was forced to help the Warrior to train the recruits for the "next stage" in exchange for covering up her tracks of the arson she had caused throughout the district. She then confessed that she tried to kill herself by burning the Memorial Avenue Museum to the ground with her inside, but Violet had found her and insisted on helping her escape the flames. Chelsea then wept as she claimed she saw red as she grabbed her flamethrower and scorched Violet in the chest with it, killing her. She then confessed that she didn't want to feel the shame of her brother's disappointment before Jack came into the interrogation room and hugged his sobbing sister, telling her that she hadn't failed him yet. Jack then told his sister that now she was exposed, she had to face the law for her crimes and help herself. Chelsea then agreed as Major cuffed the Pyromaniac and took her to trial. At the trial, Chelsea confessed to her crimes and admitted that she had guilt for everything and that she would help the team for a short sentence and immediate psychological therapy. Judge Brighton then agreed to Chelsea's compromises and sentenced Chelsea to eight years in a psychological institute where she would get immediate therapy for her mental illnesses. Jack then thanked the player and Major after the trial for uncovering the truth, before the detectives decided they had to uncover what Chelsea knew and restore Memorial Avenue once again. After the trial, Jack then told the detectives that Chelsea had told her brother that she was abused and forced into the things she did for the cult in exchange for the covering up of her arson actions. Major and the player then asked nurse Fleur Barton to personally inspect Chelsea's condition while they headed to the park where Ina had set off her bomb previously. There, they soon found a bloodstained belt inside Ina's satchel, which led the detectives to send the belt to Janice for analysis. Janice then confirmed that the blood was Chelsea and that Fleur had found matching scarring on her stomach and back while examining her. They then confronted Ina in prison, who confessed that she and Nikolai had indeed physically abused her into submission of training the recruits and distracting the team, including the attempted murder of Bianca Wilson to derail Jacob's sanity while Ina carried on with the black market and her other plans. Afterwards, Major and the player then were informed by Jack that Chelsea mentioned leaving a hard drive at the museum. They then examined the burnt museum's ruins and found the hard drive before sending it to Erika for analysis. Erika then confirmed that the hard drive contained details on the arson throughout Memorial Avenue, the attempted murders and the black market. Erika also told them that she found a small note that mentioned that the recruits were ready for "the next stage". Meanwhile, Diana and the player checked up on Jacob and Bianca in Jacob's office before Bianca revealed to the team that she had been collecting donations for the restoration and memorial of the victims who had passed away at the hands of the recent events, as well the past chaos caused by the Arsonist and the Guardian Angel. Diana and the player then headed to the hospital entrance and retrieved Bianca's cheques on the donations before giving them to Jacob, who promised that he needed time to heal, but he wouldn't give up on the team anymore. He then said that he and Memorial Avenue architect Tristan Flanders would start the rebuilding soon, thanking the player for staying with him through thick and thin. After all the events, Jack, Chief Tempest and the player then visited Chelsea one last time in prison. The Chief then asked Chelsea about the note on the hard drive mentioning "the next stage". Chelsea then confessed that she didn't know what the next stage involved, but she overheard Nikolai mentioning the sunniest district of Rosenoque, Paradise Beach. Jack then thanked Chelsea for coming out about the truth and promised his little sister that he would visit her whenever he could. Soon after at the station, Chief Tempest then told the team that they were heading to Paradise Beach to find the recruits and discover what the next stage is. Summary Victim *'Violet Kayden' (found in the burning museum, a pentagram burnt into her chest) Murder Weapon *'Pyromaniac's Flamethrower Gun' Killer *'Chelsea Chapman' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats chili peppers *The suspect knows explosives *The suspect knows Morse code Appearance *The suspect wears green Profile *The suspect eats chili peppers *The suspect knows explosives *The suspect knows Morse code Profile *The suspect eats chili peppers *The suspect knows explosives *The suspect knows Morse code Appearance *The suspect wears green Profile *The suspect eats chili peppers *The suspect knows explosives *The suspect knows Morse code Profile *The suspect eats chili peppers *The suspect knows explosives *The suspect knows Morse code Appearance *The suspect wears green Profile *The suspect eats chili peppers *The suspect knows explosives *The suspect knows Morse code Appearance *The suspect wears green Profile *The suspect eats chili peppers *The suspect knows explosives *The suspect knows Morse code Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats chili peppers. *The killer knows explosives. *The killer knows Morse code. *The killer wears green. *The killer is female. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Bombed Memorial Museum. (Clues: Victim's Body, Ticking Bomb; New Suspect: Otto Whitewing) *Question Otto about trying to salvage the museum. (New Suspect: Danielle Leroux; New Crime Scene: Memorial Avenue Hospital) *Question Danielle about the murder in the burning museum. *Investigate Memorial Avenue Hospital. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Faded Photo) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Silken Scarf; New Suspect: Chelsea Chapman) *See if Chelsea is okay after the explosion. *Examine Faded Photo. (Result: Photo of Bianca and Jacob; New Suspect: Bianca Wilson) *Check on Bianca to make sure she's okay. *Examine Ticking Bomb. (Result: Bomb Disarmed) *Analyze Disarmed Bomb. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows explosives) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats chili peppers) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Check on Jacob Wilson after his runaway act. (Attribute: Jacob eats chili peppers and knows explosives, Bianca eats chili peppers; New Crime Scene: Reginald Oakley Park) *Investigate Reginald Oakley Park. (Clues: Locked Book, Raincoat, Torn Pieces) *Examine Locked Book. (Result: Book Unlocked; New Suspect: Mathis Pat) *Question Mathis Pat about the Pyromaniac's actions. (Attribute: Mathis knows explosives and eats chili peppers) *Examine Raincoat. (Result: Brochure Found; New Suspect: Laura Parker) *Ask Laura Parker about the murder. (Attribute: Laura knows explosives and eats chili peppers) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Strange Markings) *Analyze Strange Markings. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows Morse code; New Crime Scene: Burning Exhibit) *Investigate Burning Exhibit. (Clues: Faded Canvas, Pile of Rocks) *Examine Faded Stone Tablet. (Result: Pyromaniac Painting) *Analyze Pyromaniac Painting. (09:00:00) *Question Otto on the painting. (Attribute: Otto knows explosives and eats chili peppers) *Question Danielle salvaging her pyromaniac painting. (Attribute: Danielle eats chili peppers, knows explosives and knows Morse code, Otto knows Morse code) *Examine Pile of Rocks. (Result: Nurse Cap) *Confront Bianca about being on the crime scene. (Attribute: Bianca knows Morse code and knows explosives) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Hospital Entrance. (Clues: Cardboard Box Bomb, Torn Fabric, Faded Book) *Question Jacob about seeing the victim before her death. *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Fabric Pieces) *Question Chelsea about the nurse fashion line she was making. (Attribute: Chelsea eats chili peppers, knows explosives and knows Morse code) *Examine Faded Book. (Result: Book on Historical Bombings) *Confront Mathis about studying bombings. (Attribute: Mathis knows Morse code) *Examine Bomb. (Result: Secondary Bomb Disarmed) *Analyze Second Bomb. (09:00:00) *Confront Laura about placing the bomb. (Attribute: Laura knows Morse code) *Investigate Park Wreckage. (Clues: Flamethrower Gun, Bushes) *Analyze Flamethrower Gun. (09:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Pyromaniac's Flamethrower Gun; Attribute: The killer wears green) *Examine Bushes. (Result: Matchbox) *Analyze Matchbox. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer is female) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Destroying the Ones Broken (6/6). (No stars) Destroying the Ones Broken (6/6) *Check on Jack following Chelsea's incarceration. *Ask Fleur Barton about checking Chelsea for injuries. (Reward: Medical Coat) *Investigate Park Wreckage. (Clue: Ina's Satchel) *Examine Ina's Satchel. (Result: Bloodied Belt) *Analyze Bloodied Belt. (09:00:00) *Confront Ina about physically abusing Chelsea. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Bombed Memorial Museum. (Clue: Locked Hard Drive) *Examine Locked Hard Drive. (Result: Hard Drive Unlocked) *Analyze Hard Drive. (06:00:00) *Check on Jacob and Bianca Wilson following the arrest. *Investigate Memorial Avenue Hospital. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Monetary Cheques) *Talk to Jacob about using the donations to rebuild Memorial Avenue. (Reward: Burger) *Speak to Chelsea one last time. (All tasks must be completed beforehand) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Memorial Avenue (The Mystery)